


Lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothels, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Robots, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adventures of a sex droid! Comment any requests, tips, etc.!





	

They were clearly the type that either didn’t know they were being recorded or just didn’t care. Given the heavy slur the men spoke with, it could be either.

“Come on, man, I can’t believe you’ve never done this.”

“Yeah, dude!”

“You’re getting married, bro.”

Overlapping incoherent slurs sounded among the quiet groom’s taps. 

“Yeah, man, get that one.” 

“Hot,” another one weighed in.

“Don’t look too much different from Alyssia.”

“Yeah, if you squint hard enough,” came a rowdy yell, causing an uproar of laughs, scoffs, and hiccups.

Another tap and the groom had selected a small, ethnically ambiguous girl with a curly mane and charming hazel green eyes. A Safvio Droid came in to remove his entourage. 

“Here at Contumacious Encounters, we value the complete privacy of our clients. Therefore, based upon our extensive scanning, we have determined it prudent to remove at least seven from this party, as the group box was marked null. If you do so desire, please feel free to browse our eCatalog, and please remember that we do offer extensive wedding discounts, both the night before and after. Enjoy your night!” 

The men grumbled as the droid herded them out the door, leaving her client alone. They were upset, but clearly experienced enough to know that the cheery voice and sleek outer covering disguised what was really security droid. 

As the client tapped, answering basic surveys and making various selections, blue lights flickered floors below and a pair of hazel green eyes flickered open in time. The droid removed itself from its charging pod and dressed itself based on  _her_  client’s survey responses.  _She_  took on different names and identities every session, but for now, her name was Mai and she was a girl in only a comfy sweater perched on the arm rest of a love seat, bathed in glowing, warm lighting.

A ding signaled the arrival of her client, a tall, pale boy with curly hair and the subtle remnants of corrective acne treatments only a bionic eye could detect. She gave him a shy smile. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Her tone was honeyed and he shivered almost imperceptibly as he nodded. “That’s okay… why don’t you come sit by me, darling?” Mai coaxed him into the seat and turned to face him.

“It’s okay to be scared,” she whispered, playing with the buttons of his shirt, “We won’t do anything you don’t want to.” He gulped. “Do you want me to stop?”

He gave empathetic shakes of his head, earning him a rich giggle from the beautiful droid. “Okay then. Do you want to… talk about anything? Or at least tell me your name?” She carefully undid his shirt’s top button, gazing up at him through her lashes.

“Um, um, Blake.”

“Well, Blake, what do you want to do tonight?” He shrugged, glancing hungrily down her sweater all the while. She shifted to press a soft kiss on his lips. “Is this your first time, Blake?”

A nod.

“And you’re getting married tomorrow?”

Another nod.

“Arranged?”

Yet another nod.

“And you don’t want to embarrass yourself?”

A nod so forceful he almost gave himself whiplash.

“Well, let’s give you a practice round tonight then, hmm?”

“Please.” She graced him with a warm smile and a long, deep kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt, eventually kissing over to his ear where she whispered that he was doing great.

“Now take off your clothes,” she whispered and he began to fumble with his pants, ignoring the shirt she’d worked so hard to help him with. She reached down and moved his hands to his dress shirt, returning her attention to his pants, forcing a gasp from her client.

Soon, he was stripped, and she slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Do you like me, Blake?” she whispered, never mind that her sensors had already answered.

He gasped out a yes.

“I’m so, so glad,” she said in a tone seductively close to a moan as her sweater fell to the hardwood floor with a gentle thump, “That’s all I care about, y’know. Making you like me, making you like the things I do for you…” His hands grew bolder and brought her lips to his, and her hips responded, internal motors whirling against him as they kissed.

Her hands caressed his face, letting his explore and measuring his perspiration levels. “Do you want to stop?” she asked seriously, more out of her procedures to prevent lawsuits than any uncertainty he signaled. Mai got her answer when a pale hand grabbed her hair and pulled her in. 

She attached herself to his neck, sucking and biting as she travelled down. He had very clearly been nervous for a very long time, if the time spent achieving perfect abs naturally was any indication. Mai was careful to reward his perseverance in the most teasing way she could, waiting for him to take her to her destination. 

Another fistful of hair pushed her exactly where he wanted her mouth and she obliged him, kneeling as her mouth opened. His legs wrapped around her small body, pulling her in. She looked up at him, careful to use her lashes to disguise her blue processing lights as her tongue danced to a master’s music, with rhythm perfected to a science. She could feel him getting closer and closer, until he suddenly kicked her down, finishing all over her and holding her under him with his body. “I’m all dirty now,” Mai whined.

“I’ll have to fix that then,” he said huskily, pupils dilated and the droid’s rushing to match, while faking a moan.

His mouth trailed along her body, reaching her tits to find he’d selected more than he could handle. Noticing his discomfort, Mai gave more moans. “You’re so hot…”

The confidence boost moved him between her legs and she encouraged him with moans intercut with his name. His tongue found her clit and lapped away diligently. He’d clearly been dedicatedly researching his every fantasy for a very, very long time. Her hands clenched his curls as he found his rhythm, sensors telling her that, if she’d been human, she’d be moaning in earnest. 

“You feel so good,” she panted, his tongue continuing his fervent assault. 

Soon, she was shrieking his name, ports activating to cum all over his face, just as a Safvio droid whirled in to inform him that he could input his credit card information once more to continue his session, or he could exit and await the remainder of his party.

He exited, triggering the elevator’s refrain of “We hope you had a pleasurable stay here at CE, the number one droid brothel in the state! Please  _come_  again!” 

Mai went to charge itself before its next client in an hour, a gorgeous woman who’d rented the droid for the next two days, with no allowed charge breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to apologize for any puns I made.


End file.
